Devotions
Devotions are powers that kindred can call upon which combine aspects or certain discipliness. Devotios can be difficult to learn, and require a instructor and a blood passed from teacher to student. Requiem Devotions Most of the devotions from the various Requiem sourcebooks exsist, many are actually floating around Portland. A few are removed, mostly because they're redundant with the Sex-Murder rules. like 22 Solid. You can find Devotions scattered across the requim clan books, covenant books, and some in the core book. Eventually i'll put up a list of these devotions. This will have where you can find them, their new exp cost. and which require retooling. Masqurade Combination Disciplines I'll be honest, I havent looked into them to extensivly, but i'm sure that they're floating around in game somewhere. Its fairly easy to translate what they do, what they require, and the exp cost. New Devotions Command Disciplines: Dominate 1, Majesty 1 EXP: 2 Sometimes turning your subject into a drooling zombie just isn't appropriate. Sometimes you just need to slip something into a conversation. Sometimes you need a bit more guile. This devotion is widely known, and practiced by clan Ventrue. This devotion works like the "Command" power as presented on p.124 of Vampire: The Requiem. Conditioning Disciplines: Dominate 4, Majesty 4 EXP: 8 Blood bonding and ghouling can be nasty, tricky business. All those mortals to dispose off when it becomes apparent that they're not aging. The personal and metal degradation that comes with forcing something to become addicted to vitae. All of these nasty consequences to consider, so how do the Ventrue remain on top? How have they controlled all these noble lineages and CEOs over the years and stay so discreet? Well, this devotion has certainly helped, and they keep it firmly "in-house." This devotion works as the "conditioning" power as presented on p.125 of the Vampire: The Requiem source book. Cracked but not Shattered Disciplines: Dementation 1, Fortitude 1 EXP: 3 A retooling of the Carthian devotions: Unflinching Eye, Immutable Mind, Stalwart Heart, and Dauntless Spirit. Cracked but not shattered is simply applying the principles of those devotions and putting it to use with Dementation. House Rule: Rather then Unflinching Eye, Immutable Mind, Stalwart Heart, Dauntless Spirit, and now Cracked but not Shattered needing to be activated with a willpower, since the focus has been shifted to "Vampire powers cost blood," the cost to activate each of these powers is now a vitae. It lasts a turn rather than a scene. The Carthians Guard these five devotions jealously and its even rumored that they use dominate powers practiced by their Malkavian and Ventrue members to prevent the elders from gaining knowledge of these powers even by force. Dread Gaze Disciplines: Majesty 1, Vigor 2, Celerity 2, EXP: 6 While all Kindred can frighten others by physically revealing their true vampiric natures — baring claws and fangs, glaring with malevolence, hissing loudly with malice — this power focuses these elements to insanely terrifying levels. Dread Gaze engenders unbearable terror in its victim, stupefying him into madness, immobility, or reckless flight. Even the most stalwart individual will fall back from the vampire’s horrific visage Dread gaze is widely known and practiced by clan Brujah. Though Toreador of a certain bent sometimes make a point to seek it out. The Nosferatu see it as a blunt instrument as compared to their much more subtle abilities, and look down on the power as such. Its also worth noting that Dread Gaze can be quite the breach of the masquerade. And if you're not willing to have someone wipe a kines memory, or whip up one hell of a story, you had better just save this for special occasions. Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation + Majesty vs Resolve + Composure + Supernatural Tolerance Cost: 1 Vitae Action: Instant Success depends upon what the vampire is trying to accomplish. Fear is a versatile thing. In any event a subject can only be effect by one variation at a time, and to use any ability of dread gaze the kindred requires her targets attention. Normally success indicates that the victim is momentarily frightened by the vampires visage. He may wish to run, but its of his own volition, not an instilled emotional response. However he cannot take any action against the kindred on his next turn and any actions he does take are penalized by the kindred's successes on her activation roll minus the targets successes on her resistance roll. This could potentially end some combats depending on how a kindred proceeds. Or make someone a kindred is pumping information from a bit more cooperative. Or if he wishes, the kindred may take a -3 to her activation roll ad attempt to place the Frighted Condition upon her victim. If successful the kindred instills the frightened condition in the victim with the kindred as the source of the victims fear. Failure means that the victim is startled but not truly and deeply instilled with fear. A dramatic failure indicates the target is not at all impressed — perhaps even finding the vampire’s antics comical — and remains immune to any further uses of Majesty by the character for a number of nights equal to his successes on his resistance roll. Subtle Mezmerize Disciplines: Dominate 3, Majesty 2 EXP: 6 When a kindred needs to plant a command in during a sentence while at a meeting. When a Ventrue needs to know that this power wont reduce his target to a drooling idiot while he preforms his task. When she needs something done that is going to take a little longer then one night, she uses this devotion. This can be very potent power and is guarded greedily by clan Ventrue. Of course with its power comes a weakness, unlike the normal application of Mesmerize the victim remembers everything. This devotion works as the "mesmerize" power as presented on p.125 of the Vampire: The Requiem source book, save that we use our resistances house-rule, and it costs 1 Vitae. Summoning Disciplines: Auspex 2, Majesty 4 EXP: 6 When a Toreador wants your attention? Now? She's damn well going to get it. Using the innate powers of her personalty, coupled with a supernaturally ability to send her desire out into the ether, a kindred can summon anyone she knows to her side. This devotion works as the "summoning" power as presented on p.130 of the Vampire: The Requiem source book.